


Toluene

by olm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olm/pseuds/olm
Summary: "Vodka soda is a cleanse?""Yes, the alcohol will bless this spot in hopes it will never be contaminated like my previous Tuesday spots."





	Toluene

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post by dewytan [here](https://dewytan.tumblr.com/post/173014587365/sugawara-im-on-a-cleanse-daichi-this-is-a)
> 
> Cross posted on [SugaShips](http://www.sugaships.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

"Woah, didn't expect you here, so early." Daichi exclaimed as he toed off his shoes at the door of their apartment. Suga wasn't supposed to be home this early, especially since it was a weekday and he had classes and wait, wasn't it his self proclaimed study time. Which would probably explain Suga seated on the floor with his textbooks strewn over the coffee table. Wouldn't explain the alcohol though.

"I study at this time . But my library spot has been seized." He grumbled not even looking up from his notes.

"Yeah? What happened?" Dai asks as he skirts around Koushi's mini fort of reference materials to their mini kitchen. Everything is mini.

"Some tall, desperate Chem nerd was camped there, heard he had an exam tomorrow and had just gotten half of his readings done.," he chuckled, not the cute one Dai loved but the sinister vengeful one he was wary of.

"Why the vodka though?" He asked cautiously, knowing Suga was in one of his moods and by the looks of it, he was trying to quell by reading through his notes.

"I'm starting fresh, this is a cleanse. I will be claiming this spot Dai, at this time, every Tuesday. Because routine is key." Was the confident reply.

"Vodka soda is a cleanse?"

"Yes, the alcohol will bless this spot in hopes it will never be contaminated like my previous Tuesday spots." Suga continues, almost mumbling as he roughly turns his books over, prolly searching for his draft notes.

"Are you okay?" Dai warily asks as he shot out a text. He knew Suga was quirky and can be eccentric but today seems more odd than usual. 

Suga set his notes down, probably noticing the trace of worry in his roomy's voice. He sat up and tried to organize his notes into a less untidy pile.

"It was a shady hood Dai. I thought it was a normal class, but I had my suspicions from the start. It was the smell, I just know it." His fingers moving pages but his eyes never left Daichi's face. Suga's seriousness was totally creeping him out by now.

"Shady what now? Didn't you have a class? Did you wander downtown again? It's a small university town Suga, where did you go?" Hearing his normally sane roommate's weird mumblings was seriously frightening Daichi. Suga could be borderline insane but he was a good guy deep down even overly caring sometimes. 

"A shady hood Dai. I knew it was a shady hood Dai. The room smelled so good. I swear it." Suga now dreamily answers now skimming through some lecture slides he printed out. Just how fast is he reading through everything was what Dai would have questioned if Suga's behavior wasn't so alarming already.

Daichi was spared the need to reply when his phone rang.

"So first things first Kuroo, are you the tall desperate Chem nerd who conquered Suga's library study spot?"

"Wait what? We were supposed to meet there after his class, I was just waiting, but how is he? I knew something was up when he didn't show." 

"Yeah how fast can you get here? He's speed reading what looks like the whole semester's syllabus and muttering, I swear Kuroo, I think he cracked."

"On the way man, but it's pretty early in the year to crack from studying. You sure it wasnt just bad food?"

"He's on a cleanse of vodka soda to bless our coffee table as his new Tuesday study spot. No amount of bad food would give him such a detailed mood." Daichi can hear Karoo panting as he was prolly jogging over to their place now. "Don't laugh man, I swear this isn't me being paranoid."

"I know I know, but to be honest I've been too bubbly today, for some weird reason. Don't mind me. What else did he say?"

"Some nonsense about shady hoods and good smelling rooms. Shady hoods, what the heck are those?"

"Wait, what?" He can hear Kuroo trying to catch his breath before full blown cackling. "Oh my gosh, I knew it. I... this... this is gold."

Needless to say Daichi was not amused. His long time friend and roommate was going trough his notes at lightning speed and Dai knew he was still understanding it all whilst mumbling darkly under his breath and their other roomie was a sputtering fool on his phone.

"Kuroo, I swear if you fed him something nasty. It ain't funny." Dai's voice was now booming and it was intimidating, making Karoo stop midgiggle.

"Dai, I'm so sorry, didn't mean to laugh, and I also swear by my best blankets I did not give him anything today, haven't seen him yet."

"Well, explain man, this is freaking me out," Dai grinder out with what little patience he had left.

"The hood man," Kuroo began before a giggle started again. "Suga had organic chem lab today Dai, in the lab with the old fishy fume hood. I guess it finally gave in today and all the fumes just... oh my god, prolly why the whole floor smelled so nice. I had class on the same floor. Prolly why even tho I'm worried, I'm still laughing. Oh god. This is.. uhhh I'll explain later, I'm almost there."

Daichi was silent for a good while processing that bit of info before finally huffing into the phone, "so, will this kill you?"

Kuroo laughed. And Daichi could already hear it from their third floor window, the bedhead was probably downstairs already,

"Chill dad, it'll pass." Kuroo proclaimed as he burst through their door taking in the site of Suga on the floor and Dai watching him from the kitchen. He opted to address Daichi first, "So in the mood to join this cleanse?" 

It was a tiring night for Daichi. The cleanse helped though.

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive this humble attempt at a crack fic.  
> P.S. this did happen to me and a couple of blockmates, old fume hoods are not safe tho, esp prolonged exposure, thankfully we are all still more or less still sane a few years after.


End file.
